Crystal Winter
|birthday = November 17th |Age = 14 |side = Royal |Roommate = Courtly Jester |BFFAs = Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty have been two of my favorite princesses since Spellementary school. |log = |name = Crystal Winter|roommate = Courtly Jester|bffas = Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty}} Crystal Winter is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Snow King and Queen and they live in an ice castle on top of the clouds. She is a student at Ever After High, and in the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side for wanting to rule the Snow Kingdom someday. Portrayers In English, Crystal is voiced and singing voiced by Ciara Caneega. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Cecilia Gomez. Character Personality Crystal is a fun loving, happy and gentle girl who isn't afraid to take the lead and act when needed. She is kind, loving, tender, and usually happy. She has what appears to be a streak of optimism, as she did not give up in "Epic Winter" when trying to defect Jackie Frost and Northwind. Crystal is also brave, generous, and generally a very good person. She does not give up in the face of adversity, a nod to 's optimism in Monster High, to which the is a series all about facing fears, having confidence, optimism and not giving up in the face of adversity, which is to what Ever After High (a spin-off franchise), to which she, Crystal herself, shows most of all out of all the Ever After High characters. Crystal is nice, warmhearted, and ongoing. She is headstrong and believes anything can be possible as long as you don't give up. Crystal is very warm at heart, and has a lot of kindness within her. Appearance Crystal has long, wavy, mint blue hair streaked with white and violet. She has pale lavender skin, light-blue eyes, and pink lips (which is lipstick). She dresses appropriately to the winter weather where she lives, although she does not need to keep herself warm. Her hair is straight/wavy (wavier to curly in Epic Winter), her lipstick is pale pink or a soft pink, she wears a warm-looking, pale-purple jacket or snowcoat with the collar a fur-line of short fluff, fluffy fur sleeves, her snow-coat is a dress, which has a pale lavender, violet, lilac and icy blue skirt with snowflakes on it, icy blue leggings or tights, and faux-fur-lined (icy-blue fur) white boots with icy blue pom-poms attached to strings on the ends and laces. She looks a little different in the cartoon series and TV special 'Epic Winter', as she has exposed legs in her outfit with white knee-length/knee-high socks. In the artwork, Crystal sports an ice-crystal-looking waistband or belt in the middle of her dress, which (the latter) is also a snow coat on the top. Interests Crystal enjoys playing ice hockey with her parents. So far, not much else is known about her hobbies and interests. Fairy tale : Relationships Family Crystal's parents are the Snow Queen and the Snow King. Pet Crystal owns a polar bear named Blizzard. Friends Crystal has been close with Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella since childhood. She is also friends with the Snow Pixies Foxanne and Veronicub. Her other friends are the following: Apple White, Farrah Goodfairy, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Faybelle Thorn, and Daring Charming. Timeline * Late May 2016: Crystal Winter's first doll is released as a Special Edition doll in the Epic Winter series. Notes * Crystal's name has not yet been requested for trademark. * Her optimism is similar to that of Frankie Stein. Gallery Book art - Crystal Winter.jpg Book art - Crystal Winter II.jpg Book art - Crystal Winter III.jpg Icon - Crystal Winter.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal Winter ep1.png Puppe.jpg|Doll Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Magic Users